kidicarusfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 2: Magnus and the Dark Lord/Transcript (Demo)
:This transcript is for the demo version only. For the finalized version, see Chapter 2: Magnus and the Dark Lord/Transcript. The following is a transcript for the English demo of Chapter 2: Magnus and the Dark Lord that was available to play at Gamescom 2011, which contains differences from the finalized version. Air Battle (Pit rushes to the door to start the level.) Pit: And we're off! (Pit leaps through the door and flies into stormy skies.) Pit: Ugh. This weather's nasty. Palutena: Yes, but your next mission can't wait. You must defeat Dark Lord Gaol. Pit: "Dark lord"? Seriously? Hasn't the dark-lord thing been done to death already? Palutena: It should give you some idea of the brutality he's capable of. The people are trying to contain him in his castle, but with little success. Pit: So, what you're saying is we need a brave hero to face the dark lord? Palutena: I suppose it IS an old story. But don't forget this is the Underworld Army we're dealing with. And anybody with the title "dark lord" won't be some low-level minion. Pit: So what are we talking here? Miniboss? ...Final boss? Well, whatever. I hope this dark lord's hungry for a hot plate of punishment! (Lightning suddenly strikes in front of Pit.) Pit: Augh! Is this lightning coming from the Underworld Army? Palutena: Where else would it be coming from? Pit: Sorry... I guess that was pretty obvious. Palutena: If you don't watch out, we'll be having barbecued angel tonight. And though spicy angel wings sound tasty, I'd best get you out of there. Pit: Plus...chicken is much more economical! (Pit dives down through the storm clouds.) Pit: Ahhhh! Much better! Palutena: You still have to watch out for fire from Underworld troops. Let's get you headed toward land. (Pit exits the clouds and reaches an area with several mountains and canyons.) Pit: Can you imagine trying to make it across these mountains by foot? Palutena: Do I detect a note of smugness in your voice? Pit: No, no, no! I'm just really happy I can fly. Palutena: Angels shouldn't gloat, Pit. Pit: What I meant to say is that I'm eternally grateful for your help. Palutena: Let's make our way underground. (Pit heads through a fissure and into an underground cave.) Palutena: It's not the most cheerful place, is it? Pit: The Underworld baddies seem to like it. Palutena: I suppose it makes sense they'd feel at home underground. Pit: It'd be like living in a basement. (Pit abruptly stops in front of a Porcuspine.) Pit: Augh! Palutena: Keep it together, Pit. (Pit flies out of the cave and back into the canyon.) Palutena: Pit, behind you! (Pit notices a Belunka chasing after him.) Pit: Let me at 'em! Palutena: I'll control your flight path so you don't run into anything. Just focus on shooting and dodging. Pit: Got it! (Pit defeats the Belunka and flies out of the canyon.) Palutena: Dark Lord Gaol's castle is up ahead. Pit: But...but what about that wall?! Palutena: Don't worry. I'll help you over. (Pit flies upwards at high speeds.) Pit: Whoaaaa! G-force in my faaace! Palutena: It's fun, right? (Pit arrives at the top of the cliff.) Pit: Yeah! Take that, wall! (Pit notices the human army engaged in combat with the Underworld Army.) Pit: Look! Palutena: The people will never defeat Gaol with the Underworld forces in their way. Pit: The humans are taking a beating! They need our help! Palutena: Normally I'd agree with you, but... Pit: What is it?! Palutena: Do you remember how long the power of flight lasts? Pit: Five...minutes? Palutena: And remember what happens when it runs out? Pit: My wings...burn up? Palutena: We don't have time to assist the people. We have to go straight for Gaol. I'll take you into the castle. From there, it's up to you to face the dark lord. His defeat will force the Underworld Army into retreat. Pit: Roger! Get ready for a display of raw angel power! (Pit flies down toward the castle.) Land Battle (Pit arrives inside Dark Lord Gaol's castle.) Pit: So this is the dark lord's castle. Palutena: Yes, he must've scrambled to build it after Medusa's resurrection. It's also being used as a portal to bring Underworld monsters to the surface. Monsters designed to wreak havoc and sow sadness. Are you excited? Pit: Yeah. It's like a birthday party where everyone wants to kill me. (Pit hops through an opening in the floor, winding up in a large hall.) Pit: This must be the great hall. Palutena: At the top of the stairs, there's a door with switches to its left and right. Pit: That probably means I should hit them! Palutena: Very...perceptive of you, Pit. (Pit hits the switches, unlocking the door and summoning a Ganewmede.) Palutena: The door's unlocked now. (Pit walks through a door.) Palutena: I'm sensing treasure somewhere to your left. Pit: How do you know that? Palutena: From the heavens, I can see through your laurel crown to divine your surroundings. Pit: Really? That's amazing! Palutena: And that's not all I can see, Pit. I can also see what's in your heart. Pit: ... Oh... Heh heh... That's really...something. Palutena: So you'd better not be thinking about anything...naughty. Pit: What?! How did you—?! Palutena: Just kidding. Seriously, reading hearts through laurel crowns? Pit: I know... I was...also kidding. Palutena: Sure you were. (Pit heads down some steps.) Palutena: You're heading to the lower level of the interior garden. (Pit rushes into the garden and sees Magnus fighting two Skuttlers and Shemum.) Pit: Look at that! Palutena: How did a human make it into the castle? (Magnus turns and notices Pit.) Magnus: Well, I didn't expect to see an angel here. Hope this doesn't mean I've kicked the bucket. Palutena: I think you should help him. Pit: He's taking on the Underworld Army himself...and surviving! Are you sure this guy is really a human? Palutena: Absolutely. Magnus: You having a private conversation with yourself, angel face? Pit: Oh, right. Sorry about that. I'm Pit, servant of the goddess Palutena. I'm here to defeat Dark Lord Gaol. Magnus: So you're here for a slice of the pie too? Pit: Huh? Pie? Where? No, I mean... I'm here to defend the humans from the brutality of the Underworld Army. Magnus: Sure, sure, you're the angel here. But me, I'm in it for the reward money. Since we both want to take down Gaol, how about we work together? Pit: I don't know about that... Magnus: What have you got to lose? It'll be easier on both of us. Pit: Lady Palutena...what do you think? Palutena: He makes a compelling argument. Pit: All right, then. Resuming mission Dark Lord Suppression! Magnus: I'm Magnus, by the way. Pleased to meet you. Don't hit me, and we'll get along just fine. Magnus: I'll follow your lead from here. I've got your back. (Pit reaches the end of a narrow, underground passage.) Pit: Magnus sure is strong. Palutena: Yes, especially for a human. Pit: He must really want that reward. Palutena: He may not be made of the strongest moral fiber, but that's fine with me. Pit: I'm surprised you feel that way. Palutena: Humans are driven by desire. It's convenient to know what bait they'll chase. Pit: That's kinda cold, but it makes sense. I guess. rest of the transcript for this chapter is unfinished. Category:Transcripts Category:Unused Content